The present invention relates generally to an application or program interface and more particularly but not by limitation to an application or program interface for a business management application and an accounting application.
Business management applications, such as Business Contact Manager available from Microsoft, Inc. of Redmond Wash., allow a business person to track or manage business opportunities for client accounts. Typical features of the business management application allow a user to create business opportunity records or files in response to a business or sales inquiry. The opportunity record includes a description of the prospective business opportunity, such as for example, a goods/services description, quantity and price, etc. Once the prospect or opportunity record is created, the sales person can repeatedly reference the opportunity or prospect record to recall pertinent information for further discussion or interaction with the customer.
Customer accounting records such as sales records or invoices can be managed by a separate accounting application or program. Thus, once a prospect or opportunity record in the business management application becomes a sale or transaction, the previously entered prospect or opportunity information is re-entered into the accounting system for billing or accounting purposes. Entry or re-entry of the information into the accounting program or application by an accounting person or department increases complexity and demands on the accounting function or department, thereby reducing efficiency. The present invention addresses these and other problems and provides solutions not previously recognized nor appreciated.